Four Knights
by epic insanity666
Summary: in Remnant, four warriors brought from the brink from a land fight to keep the peace. brought back together by certain events they are tasked with protecting the innocent and punish the guilty. Ornstein the Grimm Slayer, Gough Hawkeye, Ciaran the Night blade, Artorias the Abysswalker and the Great Grey wolf Sif.


Four knights

Seeing the fall Maiden holding off her two followers, Cinder Fall smiled at the signs of her holding back, even when she was using the power, priming her bow with an arrow forming on the string, the woman smiled as she let the arrow loose, seeing it fly straight and true she struck with the maiden gasping in pain as she fell to her hands and knees.

With Cinder walking towards the Maiden as her weapons disappeared, allowing her to pull out a white glove with a red symbol on the back of the hand. The symbol appeared to be centred around a stylized representation of an eye.

Walking to the Maiden, Cinder held her gloved hand out to show a red portal form on the palm with a black and white insectoid creature with red eyes emerged from the portal, letting out a echoed guttural croak it reeled back for some attack, seeing the black webbing shoot at her targets face in slow motion, something else entirely happened.

From nowhere a spear, bronze coloured gold flew between the two with the webbing attached to the spear, making the Grimm insectoid cry in pain as it was burnt from the lightning, followed by Cinder screaming as the electricity shot into her arm before the glove was incinerated, allowing her to hold her hand in pain and glare to whoever intervened.

What stood in the distance was a man of unknown origin, his identity hidden behind a golden helmet designed like a lions snarling visage, a golden chest and back plate over a black mesh suit with a matching pair of gauntlets and boots that were worn with leggings matching the chestplate.

Stopping beside the road with all four staring at him in confusion, the only one with a look of recognition with a hint of fear and respect.

"Ornstein…?" the Fall Maiden questioned with Cinder outwardly glaring at the man who stared back in silence, his eyes hidden behind the visor, lifting his right hand up the spear flew into his grip, letting a ripple of electricity flow over his armor like a cloak.

Giving her a sparing look the armored warrior looked to her attackers in silence, twirling his spear in his grip he swung it behind him, making the storm clouds above rumble slightly, lifting his free hand up slowly, he motion them to come at him.

Which Cinder did with a scowl as she went to impale the man with her blade, and just a centimetre from her attack he side stepped with a back hand to her face, making her nose bleed as she flipped on the floor, followed by her two followers moving to attack, Mercury leaping into the air to drop kick the man.

Getting a result it was one he did not want as his right foot was caught and crushed like ice, swung like a weapon himself he was thrown into his partner, Emerald who gasped as she was hit, with Cinder scowling at their incompetence she turned to the maiden for an opportunity.

Seeing the woman lying on the ground with eyes of awe.

Moving to the Maiden Cinder was half way before the man appeared between the two, his spear poised for her throat.

Stopping to duck under the thrust he leaped into the air with his spear reared back.

Aiming for the woman he thrust downward with the spear barely missing her as she rolled out of the way.

Flipping onto her feet she turned to Emerald who nodded as the man froze in mid strike, looking around as Emerald retrieved Mercury to flee with Cinder the woman glaring at the warrior who stopped looking around in favour of moving to the Maiden.

Turning to flee with her posse waiting.

Kneeling down to the Maiden the warrior placed his spear at his side, gingerly helping the Maiden sit up he looked to the arrow in her back, looking to her she nodded with a grimace, giving one back his right hand grabbed it before quickly pulling it out, making Amber cry in pain before biting her tongue, placing her against him for balance, Ornstein placed a soft hand on her left cheek… almost lovingly.

"You are safe now, Fall Maiden" the warrior said with Amber drifting to sleep due to her pain.

Holding her protectively Ornstein looked up to the sky with an after thought before hearing footsteps approaching to his right, looking to the person, Ornstein saw a man staring at him with a stern look.

Looking to his being Ornstein committed it to memory.

The man had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

His weapon a single-edged greatsword with a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel handguards is set beneath. A pair of shotgun barrels are also situated on either side of the main blade.

"Step away from the woman… now" the man said while pointing his sword at Ornstein who looked down to the fall Maiden in his arms before gently placing her down, grabbing his spear while standing up he looked to his new opponent with silence.

Twirling his spear he faced his opponent while walking away from the Fall Maiden with his new opponent.

"Shall we begin?" Ornstein questioned before his free hand shot up with a small orb of electricity on his index finger, looking to his finger the blade the man wielded flew away from the bubble of electricity with force, watching the man go for another attack he moved his finger to get the same result, repeating the process Ornstein turned to the Maiden to see her slumbering form still before he stepped back and grabbed the man's cloak, throwing him away the warrior jumped into the air with his spear aiming at the man. He flew downward with the man rolling away with Ornstein colliding with the ground, not noticing the cracks growing around him Ornstein stood up to continue the fight before he fell through the ground into an underground cavern.

Making him groan as he stood up he looked up to the ceiling in silence, looking down he saw Creeps encircling him in silence, making him look around before twirling his spear before swinging it behind him, creating a shockwave that cut down the army of Creeps behind him, followed by him running forward to leap through the ceiling.

Landing he went to look for his opponent… only to see him and the Maiden gone, with no signs of blood at all.

Except one drop.

Walking to it Ornstein kneeled down with his spear standing up beside him he had his head down in defeat before standing up, turning to leave he sensed the distant maiden power still coursing through the woman, making the warrior smile fondly before walking down the dirt road.

Vacuo

Sitting within an inn, a barmaid handed four men their tankard of beer before moving to the next table to get an order, calling to the barkeep who nodded while preparing the order.

Until the doors to the inn opened, making everyone look in confusion at the sight of the door opening, before a wolf the size of a horse walked in calmly, looking around it was joined by a man in armor, his face hidden beneath a silver helmet with a large blue torn scarf wrapping around his lower face, neck and shoulders, silver heavy plate armor with a large sword on his back, looking to the wolf which was slightly growling until the new arrival placed a hand reassuringly

"Settle down Sif" the man said before he looked to the other people within, looking to the other visitors he saw the barmaid looking at the large grey wolf in awe.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where the closest transit station to Vale is?" the man questioned the barmaid who blinked, rubbing her eyes she looked to him to show her near wolf like eyes.

"Just the north of town sir, it's hard to miss" the Faunus said with the man nodding, looking to the wolf he spoke.

"See? I didn't need your help at all" the man said as he moved the wolf out the door, giving the woman a salute he followed the wolf down the steps and onto the streets of Vacuo surprisingly with small wildlife and trees the man let out a sigh while looking to the dirt road.

Looking up the man made his way north, the man began to walk beside the wolf before he was joined by a woman with an odd porcelain mask with deep blue fabric covering the rest of her head with a ivory locks of hair that was also part of the helm, looking to her clothing she wore robes the same dark blue as her helm with a black and silver chest piece, her waistcloth wrapped around her legs which also wore intricate silver boots.

Walking beside the woman he spoke.

"So, Shall we visit Ornstein or Gough, the choice is yours Ciaran"

"My, Artorias, giving a woman the first choice, how admirable" the woman said before being pulled into a one armed hug, making the two chuckle.

"Only for you Ciaran" Artorias said happily as they continued on.

Climbing out of a cave with a grumble, a Creeper walked on the surface in silence before an arrow the size of a spear skewered it in placed, followed by the entire field being shown to have thousands of arrows littering the forest clearing a fair distance away a man two heads higher in size of a normal human or Faunus lowered a Bow with his head to the side, the giant turned his body away to continue carving on stones, placing the Greatbow beside him in arms reach the giant sat in silence, not noticing a smaller man approaching with caution she spoke.

"Master Hawkeye?" the woman said with the giant stopping mid stroke of his carving before turning his head in her general location, taking his helmet off showed a wrap of cloth around his eyes to show old scars.

"Yes, young pup" the man questioned as the Faunus looked back with a worried expression, an action the man sensed with his brows furrowing with his eyes opening to show pools of sickly pale blue.

Listening the sounds of distant footsteps approaching made the man stand back up.

Showing his bulk beneath makeshift, heavy duty metal armor he stepped slowly to the Faunus' side with her hiding behind him as he counted, three footstep patterns, one male judging by the distant smell, metal feet?. The other two female, one in high heels? The other in normal footwear.

Gesturing for his helmet the young Faunus moved to get the armor, lifting it up with a huff she instead dragged it to his side with him giving a nervous chuckle as he reached towards the sound of dragging metal on concrete, grabbing his helmet he placed it on his head with his right left hand held out from his side, followed by his Greatbow flying to his grip, and an ethereal quiver appearing on his back.

Keeping silent at listening to the approaching footsteps on grass he took aim with his head to the right, his left ear facing the direction of the footsteps.

Listening further he could hear voices.

"The plan was perfect until that new guy came in" a female voice of aggravation caught the man's hearing.

"Indeed, our plan of bringing the White Fang under my thumb has been delayed, and the disappearance of the Fall Maiden has made it even longer" a sultry voice of menacing intent spoke up next, with the man notching an arrow in case.

"And what makes you think this Gough Hawkeye will help us?" A male voice spoke with a hint of effort in it as the man lowered his bow in thought.

'What actions would make them attempt to gain assistance from the White Fang, something spells Ornstein's interruptions somewhere in this'

"He is an expert tracker and Hunter with an aim impossibly legendary among these Huntsmen fools" the sultry voice said with Gough's brow furrowing at the insult.

Turning to the Faunus girl she looked up to his helm to see him gesturing for her to back away.

Turning he heard the footsteps stop.

"Whoa… he's huge" Emerald sustrai said as the three stared at Gough's towering form, a Greatbow in hand his head faced them in silence as Cinder Fall stepped forward.

Only to stop as an Arrow landed beside her, making her stifle a gasp as Gough had another arrow ready.

"You used your first warning, leave me be, or my field will have three human victims impaled on it" with that said, the three looked to the field to see many arrows standing erect around the makeshift tower, with Gough the archer among an army as the arrows around them glowed a bright blue.

"And I suggest leaving before I reach to counting ten, your at six right now going to seven"

"And what have we done to gain your ire?" Cinder fall questioned with a weak glare as the arrows floated into the air, aiming towards the three.

"You insult the Huntsmen, you insult all I work for" Gough said as his eyes glowed beneath his helmet.


End file.
